Mobile communication devices generally require some capability to connect with a wide area wireless network, such as a cellular telecommunications network, etc. in order to effectuate communication. Some mobile communication devices have a subscriber identity module or similar component for identifying the subscriber using the communication device to a wireless network. Typically, a communication subsystem having one or more transceivers and related circuitry within the mobile communication device enables radio communication between the mobile communication device and a wireless network.
Traditionally, a mobile communication device may be associated with only one subscriber and one subscriber identity. However, it is increasingly common for mobile device users to need more than one mobile subscriber account; for example, one account for business use and one account for personal use. It is, however, inconvenient for a user desiring to have separate subscriber accounts to own and manage two or more separate fully functional mobile communication devices.